


MaraudersTwitterAu Spin-Offs

by FlamboyantScientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Brotherly Love, Cooking, F/M, I’ll add tags as we go along, M/M, Marauder’s Era, Modern AU, Past Abuse, Short Stories, Spin-Off Stories, Twitter AU, superhero au, tiktok au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: I own an account on Instagram called Marauderstwitterau! This is a collection of short stories that are spin-offs of my main story! Starting from my second AU (Social Influencers), I will be uploading mini behind the scenes one shots!Chapters 1-3: Social InfluencesChapters 4 onwards: Superhero AUOfc it is not required for you to read these to make sense of the whole story, however there are some little bits of information that may only be implied on Instagram, which are explicitly talked about here.That being said, you will need to follow my Instagram account to make sense of what is being posted here!(Thank you for influencing this idea! You know who you are :) )
Relationships: Barty Crouch Jr/Regulus Black, Lily Evans/James Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> kingsley & barty the morning after barty's ‘gatsby’ party

When Kingsley wakes up, he’s in Barty’s bed. He sits up, looking around the room quickly. Barty’s room has always been a mess, with things strewn on his dresser and his bathroom is just... Barty is a hoarder. 

Kingsley is alone, still fully dressed, and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He stretches before he stands, almost walking straight into the wall when his tired legs fail to cooperate. 

Scrubbing a hand down his face to try and wake himself up some, Kingsley shuffles out of Barty’s bedroom and into the living room. This room is just as messy as the bedroom, with empty beer cans and paper plates littering most of the floor. 

Barty is sat up on the sofa with his back to the bedroom door, and as a result he jumps when Kingsley climbs over the back of the couch to drop himself into the seat next to him. 

“Morning,” Kingsley yawns. 

“How bad’s the hangover?” Barty asks, shifting in his seat so he could throw his feet over Kingsley’s lap.

“Not bad, honestly,” Kingsley muses, “How did I end up in your room?” 

“Don’t ask me, I found you in there and just left you,” Barty shrugs, then sighs and tips his head back so he’s resting it on the back of the sofa. 

“What’s up?” 

“He thought I threw the party for Lily because of you!” 

“Because of me?” Kingsley questions. 

“You were telling stories about me, apparently,” Barty huffs, “He told me to talk to Remus before I make a move.” 

Kingsley laughs heartily and Barty scowls, standing up and starting to gather the rubbish to toss in the kitchen bin. 

“Barty,” Kingsley starts, wriggling so he’s lying lengthways on his stomach, “You do know that all of this could be avoided if you just... asked him.” 

“I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Barty points out, “Besides, it took me ages to convince him to be my friend.” 

“Did he ever agree to that, by the way?” 

Barty stops, and frowns, “I... I told him he was my friend.” 

Kingsley snorts a laugh and hides his face in one of the sofa’s cushions, “You dumbass.” 

“What?” 

“You fucking friendzoned him!”


	2. Reg’s Cooking Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: 
> 
> -implied abuse  
> -referenced abuse 
> 
> It’s not too bad but be careful
> 
> Also thank you for the request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to regulus’ cooking show! Today on the menu, we have:  
> \- chow mein  
> \- brotherly heart-to-hearts  
> \- angst city  
> And for desert:  
> \- some backstory 
> 
> Yum!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“What are you cooking?” 

“Chow mein.” 

“Ah, nice.” 

Sirius stands in the doorway as Regulus clatters around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans and ingredients and spreading them out along the counters. 

“You said you were going to help,” Regulus points out eventually. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

He grabs a knife from the drawer and puts it on a chopping board, then heads back to the fridge and pulls out a sealed bag of red bell peppers, tossing them to Sirius, “Two of those, sliced.” 

“Roger that,” Sirius nods, tearing the bag open and walking to the chopping board, “So...” 

Regulus sighs and carries on routing around in the fridge, “I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“Talk though what’s on your mind?” 

Another sigh, then a packet of four chicken breasts gets thrown onto another counter, “How long have I been living here?” 

Sirius sighs, “I dunno. A year and a half? Almost two years? Something like that.” 

The fridge door shuts and Regulus opens another drawer to find the packet of noodles which he rips open and tips into a deep pot, “Right.” He goes quiet as he throws the plastic in the bin and takes the pot to the sink, filling it up with water and putting it on the hob to boil it. 

“Why?” Sirius asks after the silence stretches for too long, and he starts on the second pepper. 

“It’s not your fault,” Regulus starts, not looking up from the pot of noodles, “But I _am_ still wondering when I’ll stop feeling like a guest here.” 

Sirius almost cuts his finger when the knife slips, “This is your flat too.” 

“I know. Logically, I know that. I just... I don’t know.” 

“Where do you want these?” 

“Throw away the stalks and leave the rest on the chopping board, I’ll come back to them.” 

“What else can I do?” 

“Carrots in the bottom drawer. Slice them like the peppers, don’t just cut them.” 

“Aye aye.” 

Regulus grabs a bowl from the cabinet and another chopping board, and starts slicing the chicken breasts, “... Why did you come back for me?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You left with James when you were sixteen, and I refused to come with you,” He explains, “Then you turn up on our doorstep a few days before my eighteenth and ask me to come with you.” 

“You said yes.” 

“I know I did. But why did you ask?” 

“I was worried about you,” Sirius admits, “I saw about Bellatrix... what she was trying to get involved with. That blood purist cult shit. I didn’t want you to get effected.” 

Regulus puts his knife down and braces his hands against the counter. 

Sirius looks up, “Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Regulus breathes, taking a moment before going back to what he had been doing, “Are you done?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Drain the noodles, rinse them under cold water, then add sesame oil.” 

“We have sesame oil?” 

“Side drawer.” 

“On it.” 

Regulus seasons the chicken and crouches down to dig the wok out from the back of a low cupboard. 

“I never told the Potter’s I was going back for you,” Sirius says after a moment, “I just... knew I had to see you. Even if you didn’t come with me, I had a feeling that I had see you. I dunno.” 

Regulus wrinkles his nose and puts the wok on the hob, adding oil and waiting for a moment. 

“What’s that look for?” 

“No reason.” 

“C’mon, what’s up?” 

He frowns. 

Sirius sets the noodle pot down, “You don’t like how I talk, do you?” 

Regulus turns his nose up, “You could have least continued to speak normally.” 

“I do speak normally!” 

“You use slang!” 

Sirius laughs, “Does it annoy you that I dropped the pretentious fake accent?” 

“It’s not pretentious.” 

“It so is!” 

With a huff, Regulus looks away and tips the bowl of chicken into the wok, shouldering Sirius out of the way so he could grab a wooden spoon to stir it. 

Sirius settles against the counter beside him, “Reg. I love you, y’know. Don’t forget that.” 

“I was such an arse to you,” Regulus murmurs back instead, grey eyes downcast, “I called you so many names. God, what the _fuck_ was I thinking?” He drops the spoon and buries his head in his hands, “And you _still_ came back for me? I didn’t deserve that.” 

“Of course you deserved it!” Sirius retorts, “They had been filling your head with that crap for years, Reg! They did the same with me! If I hadn’t have met James, who knows where I’d be right now — where we’d be? They manipulated us. You can’t blame yourself for what they did to you.”

“I still said that stuff,” Regulus mumbles into his hands, “I still left you in that fucking cellar when I had the chance to get you out, more times that I can count.” 

“That wasn’t your fault.” 

“It was!” 

“Food’s burning,” Sirius distracts quickly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get anything through Regulus’ head if he started to spiral down that route. 

Regulus drops his hands and picks up the wooden spoon again. 

“You want the peppers and stuff?” 

After seeing Regulus’ nod, Sirius tips the peppers and carrots off the chopping board and into the wok, listening to them hiss satisfyingly. 

“I called you some pretty awful names too, if you remember,” He comments idly, “I gave as good as I got, Reg. It doesn’t put either of us in the right, but it did all happen years ago. We didn’t speak for, like, four years, from when I left to when I came back for you. We have to stop circling around to those years. It’s over. It happened, it was shitty, but it’s done. Okay? Okay?” 

“Okay,” Regulus nods, “Noodles, please.” 

Sirius nods back, going for the pot and carefully pouring it all into the wok, “How long?” 

“A couple of minutes.” 

“What should I do?” 

“Three plates and a container?” 

“Yes, boss.” 

“I... Sirius?” 

“Yeah, Reg?” 

“... Thank you.”


	3. Chaos at the Potter-Black’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place the day Lily goes over to James and Sirius’ flat with Remus’ things. So in the flat are James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Regulus :)

“James Potter put that down!” 

“It’s my flat! I can do what I want!”

“Put it down now, James Potter, dinner will be ready in twenty!” 

“Is she always this bossy?” Sirius asks, draped over the sofa dramatically with his head in Remus’ lap. 

Remus arches his brow, long fingers wrapped loosely around the mug of tea he’d been given at some point, “Is James always this obnoxious?”

“Touché,” Sirius nods, then stretches languidly, “I haven’t been in a house this full since my first Christmas with James.” 

“It was busy?”

“ _So_ busy,” He grins, “Me and James, and his parents. His dad’s brother came to stay as well. It doesn’t really sound like much but... every time we had a big thing back when I was a kid, when Reg and I were at home, it was never for a good reason. It was the first Christmas that I’d had where no one argued.” 

“No one argued?” Remus echoes, “Sounds like a miracle. My parents get on all year round apart from Christmas. Seems like everyone argues then.”

“You’ll know when you meet Fleamont and Euphemia,” Sirius says, “They don’t argue.”

“When?”

“If,” He corrects quickly, “If... you want.” 

“That sounds lovely.” 

“Out! Out, now!” Regulus’ voice shouts from the kitchen, “Go! You’re in the way!” 

A moment later, James reappears from the archway with a handful of grated cheese. 

“And you! Go!”

“Me?!” 

“Yes, you, Miss Evans, out! You’re as bad as James is!”

“Excuse me?!”

“Go!” 

Lily walks into the living room too, scowling with her arms folded over her chest. 

James holds his hand out, “Cheese?”

Lily looks at him blankly. 

He nods and offers his hand to Sirius. 

With a sigh, Sirius leans up so he can grab a pinch of grated cheese from James’ hand and shove it in his mouth. 

Remus scrunches his nose, “Seriously?”

“Yes, _Sirius_ ly!” 

James laughs and eats the rest of the cheese he’d scavenged, “I’m hungry.”

“You can’t wait twenty minutes?” Lily rolls her eyes and sits on the arm of the sofa, bracing her hand against Remus’ shoulder. 

“Regulus lets me eat his ingredients.” 

“No he doesn’t, he just gets fed up of telling you not to,” Sirius teases. 

James sticks his tongue out and moves to the other end of the sofa, lifting Sirius’ feet up so he can sit down and putting them back on his lap. Sirius practically preens at the attention. 

“If your flat always this loud?” Lily asks eventually, once James had started to busy himself with trying to peel Sirius’ socks off without him noticing. 

“Yeah,” Sirius replies, shoving James in the ribs with his foot, “It’s busy. We like it.” 

“How do you ever get any work done?” 

“Chaos is part of our routine.” 

“I pity Regulus.” 

“Regulus is here of his own free will,” He frowns, as if the phrase didn’t quite sit right with him. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Lily shrugs, readjusting herself so she’s leaning against Remus, “But I know I couldn’t live with the amount of noise you two make on the daily.” 

“James wakes up at five to go running and I sleep in until about nine, Regulus has all the time in between to himself.” 

“Five?!” 

James ruffles his own hair, “Oh, yeah. Dad used to coach the school footie team so I was always up extra early. It’s just routine now. Muscle memory.” 

Lily grimaces, “And you don’t wake the whole house up when you leave?” 

James squawks an indignant _Hey!_ as Sirius says, “Sometimes he brings Peter back with him. I don’t even know how he finds Pete, considering he lives forty minutes away.” 

Remus drops a hand to Sirius’ messy hair, “Must be nice, though. To constantly have people over.” 

“You two don’t live together?” James frowns. 

“No, Lily lives with her parents and I have a small one bedroom ten minutes from her. She has a key, though.” 

“Mum and dad aren’t quite ready to let go of me,” Lily sighs, “Not after what happened with my sister.” 

“You have a sister?” James questions, looking up when he finally managed to wrestle one of Sirius’ socks off. 

Regulus’ yell of “Food!” causes Sirius to bolt off the sofa and towards his brother with a cheer, one sock laying forgotten on the carpet. 

The conversation is lost.


	4. So many of these are themed around food smh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAKES PLACE AFTER PART 23 OF MY INSTAGRAM AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t proof read this in detail so pls forgive any Mistakes

James spares a look over his shoulder when someone walks into the kitchen behind him, “Could you grab some plates?” 

Regulus moves to the cupboard and pulls some plates and bowls out, leaving them on the counter before heading to the cutlery drawer. 

“Hey, you okay?” James asks, “You’re quiet. Well... quieter than usual.” 

Regulus sighs, “Do I know Bartemius?”

“Barty? He went to that training thing with me and Sirius.” 

“He’s... familiar. But I don’t know from where. I feel like I should know, though, like it’s on the tip of my tongue but I can’t quite... place it.” 

James leans back on the counter, abandoning the food in favour of the dark haired man in front of him, “You mean... from before?” 

Regulus furrows his brow, “Well I definitely don’t know him from after. I’d remember. You know, don’t you?” 

“I’m not supposed to tell you.”

He sighs again, this time rolling his eyes as well. 

“If you’re going to get your memories back, then you will. In your own time.” 

“It’s been three years, James,” Regulus states lowly, “If I’m going to remember anything, I would have by now.” 

“You don’t know that,” James fiddles with his glasses, “You said it yourself; it’s on the tip of your tongue. Maybe it’ll come back to you.” 

“Thanks, anyway, James,” Regulus shrugs, heading out of the kitchen. He passes Peter in the doorway, who smiles because — well, why not? 

“What’s up with him?” Peter asks, picking up where James had left off. 

James shakes his head, “Don’t even. C’mon, let’s save Barty from Sirius’ wrath.”


End file.
